


The Mysterious Clicking Noise

by humanities_angstiest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyone seen Potter Puppet Pals?, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Student Eren Yeager, Total Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanities_angstiest/pseuds/humanities_angstiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a true story. I was sitting in class and there was this unidentified clicking noise. I contemplated leaving class because it was that obnoxious. I was ready to flip my shit and I never thought something like a constant clicking noise would bother me. Then I thought, you know who would flip their shit over this? Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Clicking Noise

**Author's Note:**

> FYI the professor is Bertholdt Fubar/Bertolt Hoover.

Click. Click.

Click click click click.

CLICK CLICK CLICK.

Eren turns around in his seat, staring at Connie who looks back at him confused. Connie is holding a pencil with spiderman images all over it.

Eren faces the front of the classroom again and waits.

Click. Click.

Click CLICK click.

Eren rises out of his seat a little so he can swivel around further and stare at everyone in the class.

To his left, Armin is already watching him, a questioning look in his cornflower blue eyes.

Jean is the next aisle over and a few seats back. He crosses his arms and scowls at Eren when he notices the brunet’s intense stare.

Sasha is eating a bag of chips under her desk, which is pointless since she is the second seat in her aisle and her bag of chips are not nearly as hidden from the professor’s gaze as she thinks they are. Luckily for her, Professor Fubar is a recent graduate and too nervous about his first time teaching to enforce strict rules regarding food in the classroom.

Marco is paying attention to Professor Fubar’s lecture like the good student he is, Franz and Hannah are playing footsie in the back of the room, and Ymir is staring dreamily at Christa who is diligently taking notes. With a pencil.

No one in this fucking class is clicking a fucking pen but Eren is sure he isn’t hearing things and he is getting really fucking pissed that he can’t find the source of the mysterious clicking noise. Fuck.

He slides down in his seat and crosses his arms, determined to ignore the noise and concentrate on the lecture. There is a test at the end of the week and he needs to do well on it to make up for his less than superb midterm grade.

It is impossible to concentrate when there is an incessant clicking noise distracting him. The worst part is that no one else seems to hear it, or at least be bothered by it.

Eren’s frustrated teal eyes glance at the clock on the wall. There are still forty-two minutes left in the class. Just forty-two. Less than fifty. He can last that long.

Click click click.

Click click click.

Cliiiick click click.

No he fucking can’t.

Eren leans over the side of his desk to nudge Armin and get his friend’s attention, which is unnecessary since Eren’s constant shifting in his seat has been as distracting to Armin as the clicking noise has been for Eren.

“Do you hear that clicking?” Eren fiercely whispers.

Is that what Eren’s been looking for? The source of the clicking? Sure, Armin can hear it, but it’s not too aggravating to warrant his attention. Armin informs Eren that he can hear it too, and Eren relaxes a little, having it verified that he is not in fact going insane.

A few minutes pass and there is no clicking noise. Eren lets his guard down, and returns his attention to the lecture.

There are thirty-four minutes of class left when the clicking starts up again.

Eren grits his teeth and does his best to focus on Professor Fubar’s lecture. Something about…

About…

Goddamnit! Eren doesn’t know because he was too distracted by that clicking noise to process a single thing.

It was hard enough processing what his professor was talking about amongst the stuttering and mumbling. Professor Fubar seemed nice enough, but public speaking clearly terrified him. And yet he chose a profession that required it.

Click click.

Click.

Click click.

Click.

Click click.

“I CAN’T FUCKING TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Eren shouts as he jumps out of his seat. The class becomes deadly silent at his outburst, but the clicking only seems to intensify.

Click click click click click click click click click click click.

With the fury of a person who heard a spoiler for their fandom, Eren angrily stomps up and down the class aisles, overturning backpacks and glaring at his classmates, searching their desks for the source of that clicking noise.

The clicking is faster than ever, a background soundtrack to Eren’s frantic hunt. Having searched the class and found nothing, Eren growls his irritation and flips Sasha’s desk over. The girl stops mid-chew to stare at Eren, before pulling out a crumb and offering it to him.

“What is it, Eren?” Jean asks tiredly, entirely too familiar with Jaeger’s shit to be surprised by anything the temperamental teen does.

“IT’S THAT FUCKING CLICKING NOISE! I’M GOING TO KILL THE SOURCE OF IT!”

“Eren, don’t shout.”

“THAT NOISE IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!”

“Eren, you’re disrupting class. If you can’t handle the noise, just leave. I’ll let you borrow my notes later.” Eren stopped his frenzied movements to listen to Armin’s suggestion. In the silence, he noticed the clicking had stopped again.

The classroom was in disarray. Sasha’s desk was still overturned, his classmates were huddled together away from his destructive path, and papers lay scattered on the ground.

Recognizing that Armin was right and it would be best for him to leave, he gathered his things and departed.

No one knew how to react so they remained silent and still. Armin was surprised that Professor Fubar hadn’t put a stop to Eren’s inappropriate behavior earlier.

Perhaps because Professor Fubar was no longer standing at the front of the class. His briefcase and peacoat were still at his desk but the man himself was missing.

Armin approached the professor’s desk. The toe of a loafer peeked out from underneath. Armin went around the desk, squat down, and peered in. Rolled into a tight ball sat nervous Professor Fubar, pen clutched tightly against his chest.

 


End file.
